Cuando seas mía
by Tsukire
Summary: songfic. Ranma tuvo un sueño o al menos eso le dió a entender Akane


Hola a todos! Este es el primer songfic que subo, espero les guste. Los personajes no son míos y eso me choca son de Rumiko Takahashi.

_**CUANDO SEAS MÍA**_

Como todas las veces nos encontramos en la mima ciudad, en el mismo Dojo pero con una historia diferente.

El crepúsculo había cubierto cada rincón de Nerima, el cielo esa noche era diferente parecía que habían colocado miles de diamantes brillantes. En algún lugar de esa ciudad, exactamente el Dojo Tendo todos sus habitantes estaban punto de ir a los brazos de Morfeo.

-Buenas noches a todos- decía Kasumi con una hermosa sonrisa como siempre, como si el sueño nunca pudiera invadirla.  
-yo también me voy a dormir- decía Nabiki guardando las fotos de Ranma chica y unos cuantos yens que había ganado con ello.  
-Buenas noches- decía Soun quien se paraba para poder estirarse con una cara verdaderamente soñolienta.  
-Brr- decía Genma quien se había convertido en panda, sacando un gran letrero diciendo "Ranma no vuelvas a despertarme pronunciando el nombre deAkane"  
-¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo jamás diría eso.-dijo un molesto Ranma cruzando los brazos.  
-si lo dices- Genma sacó otro letrero pero salió corriendo hacia su cuarto antes de que la patada de Ranma pudiera alcanzarlo.  
-Bueno, yo tengo mucho sueño, que descansen- dijo Akane bostezando.

Ranma la siguió después de dar las buenas noches.  
-Hasta mañana Ranma, que descanses- le dijo a Ranma dándole una radiante sonrisa.  
-tu…tu también-dijo Ranma evitando que Akane viera su sonrojo a consecuencia de la sonrisa que ésta le dirigió.

Ranma entró a su habitación, suspiro y se dispuso a dormir.  
-Es imposible dormir con los ronquidos de mi padre- Pero no tuvo que preocuparse por escucharlo.

_**Voy a desnudar tu alma, beso a beso hasta sentir  
Que tu cuerpo se derrama como lluvia sobre mi  
por el borde de tu espalda voy a dibujar mi amor  
Sin ocultar esta pasión, cada latido de tu corazón  
cada suspiro tuyo, me pertenecerá.**_

Cuando el sueño estaba a punto de vencerlo escuchó un grito provenir del cuarto de Akane, rápidamente se levantó, salió de su cuarto y entró bruscamente al de Akane.

-Akane ¿Qué ocurrió?- dijo Ranma con posición de ataque. Akane se limitó a observarlo atónita, él pudo divisar unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos, ella rápidamente se cubrió los ojos con la sábana, Ranma al ver esta reacción, observo su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que estaba semidesnudo.  
-Eres un maldito pervertido-dijo Akane aventándole la almohada.  
-no fue mi intención- dijo Ranma cerrando la puerta para evitar el golpe de la almohada.-Escuché que gritaste y vine para ver que tenías, eso es todo-.

_**Cuando seas mía, ya lo verás, baby  
todas las noches serán buenas para hacerte el amor  
cuando seas mía, en cada sueño voy a estar yo  
te voy a hacer buscar, pedir, rogar mi calor.**_

Akane se tranquilizó un poco,-perdón Ranma es que no me imaginaba verte así-dijo sonrojada. –Tuve un mal sueño, eso es todo, no te preocupes-  
-¿Segura?, de ser así bueno entonces iré a dormir- Ranma se disponía a cerrar la puerta.  
-¿Ranma?, es probable que pudiera tener otra pesadilla, así que…bueno…¿Te quedarías esta noche conmigo?-  
Ranma se quedó atónito, realmente jamás imaginó que Akane le pidiera eso, tenía que pensar muy bien su contestación, si decía no Akane podría enfadarse pero si decía si, probablemente ella lo tacharía de pervertido.  
-Akane, yo no…no creo que debamos…la verdad no me siento muy bien-  
-A ver detente, no es lo que estas pensando, solo te pedí que te quedaras no que hiciéramos otras cosas, pervertido, mejor ya vete, no puedo pedirte un favor porque tu piensas todo lo contrario, adiós-diciendo esto se tapo con las sábanas.  
-¡Pues que querías que pensara!, además tu fuiste quien lo propuso, pero…esta bien lo haré…no pierdo nada.

_**Voy a deshojar tus sueños como la más bella flor  
voy a vivir para siempre como esclavo de tu voz,  
desde el arco de tu ceja hasta tu dulce intimidad  
caricias yo, voy a sembrar.**_

Ranma se recostó en un extremo de la cama, ninguno de los dos podía conciliar el sueño, estaban muy cerca y en la misma cama.  
-Oye, Ranma- dijo Akane con una temblorosa voz. -¿Qué paso?- dijo Ranma. –No nada, bueno si…¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?. Akane se giro para poder hablar de frente con su prometido, Ranma se encontraba en la misma posición. Akane al encontrarse tan cerca de los labios de su prometido, no pudo evitar tartamudear, Ranma no podía despegar su mirada de los ojos marrones de su prometida, un enorme silencio se hizo presente por unos instantes.  
-¿Tu…qué sientes por mí?-dijo Akane bajando la mirada.  
-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Ranma verdaderamente sorprendido.  
-Si, que sientes por mi, la verdad es que ya no lo entiendo, la mayoría de las veces te la pasas ofendiéndome, comparándome con Shampoo, Ukyo y con cualquier otra chica que se porte amablemente contigo, que sepa cocinar, que te haga reír…que- Akane no pudo continuar debido a que algo sello sus labios, Ranma había colocado su dedo índice en los labios de Akane, observando detenidamente a su prometida.

_**Cada latido de tu corazón  
cada suspiro tuyo, me pertenecerá.**_

Eres muy tonta, ¿Qué siento por ti? Tal vez esto te dé una idea- diciendo esto colocó su mano en la nuca de la sorprendida chica de cabello azulado, lentamente se fueron acercando, Akane se dejó llevar pero ¿Realmente era lo correcto? Ranma por su parte estaba muy nervioso en cualquier instante su corazón podría salirse del pecho, cada uno podría sentir el aliento del otro, comenzaron a rosar sus labios muy despacio para poder culminar en un beso, ambos sentían los cálidos labios del otro, Ranma la abrazó con más fuerza, lentamente se fueron recostando en la cama, ninguno de los dos quería romper ese beso, no querían dejar de sentir esa magia que era desconocida para ambos hasta ese momento,

Akane comenzó a recorrer sus manos por la espalda de su prometido, deslizándose por cada centímetro de la piel de Ranma, sus brazos, esos fuertes brazos que muchas veces la habían salvado, claro tampoco desaprovechó la oportunidad de pasar sus dedos por el bien formado abdomen de su prometido.

_**Cuando seas mía, ya lo verás, baby  
todas las noches serán buenas para hacerte el amor  
cuando seas mía, en cada sueño voy a estar yo  
te voy a hacer buscar, pedir, rogar mi calor.**_

Mientras tanto Ranma no se iba a quedar atrás, acarició la frágil cintura de su prometida, recorrió cada centímetro de sus largas y bien torneadas piernas, apretaba con fuerza su espalda como si nunca más quisiera soltarla, ambos estaban perdidos en su mundo, rompiendo el beso se miraron con amor, con deseo, como si esa noche fuera eterna, se volvieron a besar una y otra vez cada uno acariciándose, explorando el cuerpo del otro.

-Ranma…Ranma- dijo Akane muy sofocada.  
-¿qué pasa?- dijo Ranma quien aún continuaba con otro beso.  
-Ranma, esto no está bien, no deberíamos estar haciendo esto- dijo Akane poniendo sus manos en el pecho de su prometido separándolo de ella.  
Ranma estaba realmente muy extrañado. –Pero Akane…- dijo Ranma quien se sentaba en el extremo de la cama.  
-Mira, no es que no quiera, pero aún no me siento preparada, lo mejor será que te vayas a dormir a tu cuarto, yo estaré bien, no te preocupes, no creo tener pesadillas por hoy- diciendo estoy último emitió una pequeña risita.  
-De acuerdo, como tu quieras- se dispuso a levantarse, volteando a ver Akane le depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla, -Que descanses, hasta mañana-  
-Hasta mañana Ranma-

_**Quédate y yo te haré vibrar  
suplicarás que te ame mas  
en mis brazos volarás  
hasta el cielo llegarás  
no escaparás, amor.**_

Ranma se acostó en su frutón, aún no podría creer lo que había pasado, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que no se arrepentiría nunca en su vida. 

-Ranma, Ranma despierta-  
-mm…déjame dormir-  
-Ranmaaa- este grito pudo haber despertado a todo Nerima.  
-Ya voy- dijo un soñoliento Ranma.  
-Apúrate quieres o vamos a llegar tarde otra vez-dijo Akane verdaderamente enojada.  
-no tienes por que gritarme, además ¿por qué me tratas así? Después de lo que paso creo que no tienes razón para estar enojada.  
-¿De qué estas hablando? ¿Qué paso de que? Mira Ranma deja de decir estupideces y apúrate o te dejaré- y diciendo eso Akane azotó la puerta.  
-¿Cómo que de qué hablo?- se dejó caer al suelo-¿Acaso lo soñé? Ah maldita sea, fue un sueño- dijo Ranma muy desilusionado – Pero…podría decir que se sintió muy real. Si debí haber soñado, no creo que Akane quisiera que hubiéramos hecho eso, de todas formas creo que eso es casi imposible-.

Akane estaba fuera del cuarto de su prometido escuchando todo, estaba muy callada se dirigió a su cuarto y se sentó en su cama, colocó la colcha en su cara. Tenía el mismo olor que el de esa noche. –Su esencia sigue estando aquí- dijo una embobada Akane.  
-Akane, apresúrate, no tengo todo el día para esperarte-  
-No me grites, ya voy-  
ya iba a cerrar la puerta, dio un vistazo a su cama y una pequeña sonrisa se le formó en su rostro.

_**Cuando seas mía, ya lo verás, baby  
todas las noches serán buenas para hacerte el amor  
cuando seas mía, en cada sueño voy a estar yo  
te voy a hacer buscar, pedir, rogar mi calor.**_

De camino a la escuela, Ranma iba muy pensativo, Akane sabía perfectamente lo que el chico de la coleta estaba pensando.

-oye, Akane-  
-mande-  
-¿Alguna vez tuviste un sueño que sentiste muy real?-  
-mm…no, ¿Por qué lo dices? Seguramente soñaste con alguna de tus prometidas-  
-yo nunca dije eso, es imposible hablar con una marimacho como tu- diciendo esto corrió mas rápido alejándose de una Akane muy divertida.

-Eso no era lo que pensabas ayer- diciendo esto Akane apresuró el paso para poder llegar a tiempo a la escuela, no podía dejar de sonreír, a fin de cuentas ya sabía lo que su prometido sentía por ella.

Espero que les haya gustado fue una idea que surgió así en un momento super aburrido en mi vida, espero sus reviews y quiero agradecer a Andrekimiko por haberme ayudado. Gracias.


End file.
